Use Your Words
by Wheynet
Summary: Clint gets to spend a lazy day in the Tower, content to watch TV all day, until Loki decides to cozy up with stolen treats. But at least he'll share- as long as it pleases him.


The Avengers Tower was blissfully quiet, leaving Clint to lounge on the couches all morning and watch all the old 90's TV shows he loved but could never watch with the others around. Tony said the X-Files gave him the creeps.

He hadn't had a mission in weeks, apparent peace on the horizon for multiple countries keeping him jobless for the moment. Clint didn't mind- he rather liked finding the time to wear his normal street clothes rather than always in some SHIELD uniform. Didn't matter if his uniforms had purple on them or not, they were still uniforms and he was glad to change it up. Never mind the purple shirt he wore as he sat in the middle of the couch, arms crossed and leaned back. He sighed through his nose in a slow show of relaxation as he settled in to watch Tim Allen growl and build in his TV show. He liked the neighbor that peeked over the fence best, even though they never showed the bottom half of his face.

He heard the fridge open behind him in the kitchen, and paid it no mind. Whoever it was would sit and watch with him or grab their food and leave. Hopefully without making a comment on Clint's choice of show. He heard no movement after the fridge closed though, meaning they were standing and watching. He could feel eyes on him and while he tried to ignore it, it was distracting him from actually watching the TV.

"You gonna sit with me or just stand there being a creep?"

There was the rustle of a wrapper in answer to him, and the soft metal ting of the trashcan lid opening and closing. Clint huffed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, tightening the squeeze of his crossed arms. Soft steps padded out from the kitchen though, slowly, and Clint calmed some at the sight of Loki coming into his peripheral, sitting directly beside him on the couch, touching their knees. Loki leaned over to him, pressing his shoulder against him and tilting his head towards him.

"Better?"

Clint had nothing to say. But he stared at the glass of dark, almost black liquid Loki set on the coffee table, confused though he didn't know why. He looked at the god, eyes pointed to the white stick Loki held in his mouth that he pulled to reveal the orb of a magenta sucker. Clint stared blankly as it disappeared into Loki's mouth again, until Loki glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Now who's being the 'creep'?" he muttered.

"Is that one of my suckers?"

"I believe it is. The ones you hoard in the refrigerator?"

Clint looked at him with a slack face, not up to arguing with Loki about why he didn't ask for one of his candies. He turned back to the TV, catching Tim Allen pull something burning out of the oven and wishing he could laugh at it.

Loki popped the sucker out from his lips and held it out to Clint. "Would you like it back?"

Clint pushed his hand away gently. "Not after it's been in your mouth."

"Suit yourself," Loki sighed and kicked his feet onto the table, dangerously close to his drink. "It's delicious."

"I know it is- that's why I save those ones."

Loki hummed at the taste of the purple sucker, relaxing into Clint's side and just barely leaning him over. Clint sighed and readjusted his stance, not moving away from the space-intruding god. Clint had settled for knowing that he actually didn't know what was going on between them. They were generally friendly, having real conversations when the right subject arose, and not ripping each other to pieces- one with words and the other with his arrow-tips. Over time, Loki had begun getting close, physically, to Clint, always making sure they touched when sitting; bumping shoulders and touching as they talked. Clint had at first been put off by it, finding his personal space sacred against everyone but Natasha, but Loki had done it so often that he eventually became another that could get so close.

But recently, it had become something more. This leaning into him while they watched TV- it was fairly new. Clint couldn't say he hated it, now that he was comfortable with Loki's presence, but it concerned him that he felt as okay with it as he would with Natasha. And then Loki's hand fell onto his thigh. A resting and warm, light hand over his leg. Clint dropped his eyes to it, watching Loki's fingers slowly spread and give his thigh the lightest squeeze. With the pressure of Loki's fingers on the inseam of his jeans, Clint's heart rate bumped up, but he still stared down at the hand in blank confusion. He glanced over at the god, who had sunk down in the cushions to be comfortable, still absently sucking on the candy and eyes locked on the TV screen. When Clint looked away, staring at the TV again as well with his brows beginning to furrow, Loki squeezed his leg again, just as gently as before.

"Shall I tell you my intentions?" Loki asked quietly, scratching his nails lightly at the seam of Clint's jeans. He got no response from the archer. "I plan to eat all your precious violet treats, staining my mouth with the color and flavor, and find if you can taste it when you suck my tongue."

Clint flushed at Loki's choice of words, cock suddenly twitching at the visual supplied, and he found it no help when he looked down at the god again. Eyes up and mostly hidden under his brows, Loki's smirk was broken as his tongue, tinged purple, snaked out to flick at the sucker suggestively before sliding it back into his mouth. Clint stared and wished he wasn't getting hard at the sight, but there wasn't much time for him to worry about hiding it when Loki sprung up to straddle him, grabbing his waist as the god yanked his head back by his hair. He hissed at the slight pain and focused all his attention on Loki's lips, the insides being painted purple as his tongue.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to like me," Loki said lowly, pressing his hips into Clint. "You'll be dead at this pace you've set-"

"I've set?"

"Now open your mouth!"

Clint groaned at the pressure pulling at his scalp, and he gripped Loki's hips to still him. "Make me."

"Be careful, Hawkeye," Loki growled. He trailed his free hand up Clint's chest, just rubbing his fingers against the pulse in his neck. "You forget just whom you're dealing-"

"You're not my master anymore, asshole. You want something from me you gotta ask nicely; I don't give a fuck who you are"

Clint wondered how the god could still look so intimidating with the stick of a sucker hanging out of his mouth, but he thought he as doing pretty well keeping it together. Loki seemed to get his game, snorting and half-smiling as he pushed up against him again, curling his spine to press their fronts together. He pulled the sucker from his lips and dangled it between their mouths, just touching it to Clint's lips to make it stick and tug.

"Open your mouth for me- please."

Clint released him and slowly reached up to pull Loki's fingers out of his hair, placing the hand on his chest instead. He sucked the orb into his mouth and Loki let him have it, intrigued by Clint's gentle moves.

"You don't have to treat me like a conquest," he mumbled around the sucker. "If you could use your words instead of all this dancing around, you could get your way a lot easier."

Loki looked down at him curiously, almost impressed though he tried to keep it off his face. "You are strangely at ease with this turn of events."

"Yeah, I'm weirded out, but I'm also hard, so... If you could... Do something about that?"

"This is the way to your heart, isn't it- through sex."

"Are you gonna be upset at me if I say yes? Partly."

Loki tugged the sucker out of Clint's mouth, popping it back into his and sucking it thoughtfully as he stared at him. Clint breathed a gentle sigh and held Loki's hips again, spreading his fingers and sliding back to his butt to squeeze. The corner of his mouth twitched up when he felt Loki grind his hips against his belly at the motion. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I forgot where we were."

"You were going to suck my tongue."

Clint's hips bucked at the words and he hummed appreciatively. He hardened further and squeezed Loki's ass again. "Right, let's do that."

Loki chuckled and lowered his head, taking the sucker out of his mouth again and hanging out his tongue with a bright purple stripe down the middle, flicking the tip at the top of Clint's lip for him to open and take it whole into his mouth. The muscle flexed in his mouth, firming up to scrape the roof, sliding along the ridges of his teeth while he rubbed his own tongue along the underside of Loki's. He could barely taste the grape flavor of the sucker the god had been eating, and he was almost ashamed to say he liked it. Ashamed that he liked Loki's tongue in his mouth or that he liked the flavor on his tongue, Clint couldn't say.

When the muscle began to slowly retreat from him, Clint chased it back into Loki's mouth, sliding his lips over the others and holding him tight against him. He felt the fingers sneak back into his hair, listened to Loki's sharp breaths as they kissed, and he couldn't ignore the hard roll of Loki's hips into his stomach. His own trapped length ached for friction, and he grabbed Loki's hips to try to push them down.

"Sit on me," he rasped, the god's tongue lapping at his retreating lips.

Loki obeyed without remark, settling on him firmly with a squeeze of his thighs around him. Clint's eyes slid closed, groaning and holding Loki's hips down harder as he rubbed up against his ass. The vibration of Loki's own groans against his mouth made him open up freely, making playful bites at the purple stained lips touching his until he enveloped him again, diving in for that taste he knew he would never be able to separate from his image of Loki. The god surged up against him with the renewal of their kiss, creaking the back of the couch under his grip as he rubbed harder, and Clint wrapped his arms around him, holding him flush to his chest, feeling his heart beating hard. Loki's hips began to stutter in his slow strokes against him, jaw going slack and huffing small breaths into Clint's mouth. His flushed cheeks and voiceless sounds drew Clint along, grinding harder and longer into him with his thighs beginning to shake and burn with heat. As Loki's breath caught in his throat and body suddenly stilled, releasing the next second with an open mouthed groan and vicious grind into the archer, Clint rolled into his own orgasm, pushing Loki down onto him further to feel him completely over his length and huffing hard through his nose as he sought a little control. He loved the pressure of the warm body against him, the desperate hands that pulled at him. He loved bringing someone else to orgasm, and loved it in turn when done to him- the somehow entwining feeling that only came from two people finding completion with each other. Clint felt like a sap admitting it, and he couldn't deny that he'd rather go without masturbating forever if it meant he'd get to have sex with someone else. He was dazed enough by the intensity of their climax that when Loki pulled his head back and kissed him again, he returned it gently, blinking slow as his brain cleared out the fog. He brought his hands up to cradle Loki's face as the god gave him one last kiss and sighed with finality.

"Could you taste it?" he asked breathily.

Clint let his head rest on the back of the couch, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Oh yeah," he sighed. The TV show was still playing, another episode of father-failing and home improvement tools, the laugh track cutting in softly.

"Excellent." Loki revealed the sucker still in his grip, tucking it away in his mouth as he started get up. He picked up the glass of forgotten drink on the table and held it out to Clint. Clint took it hesitantly and took a sip. Grape juice. "Well, I enjoyed our time together. Perhaps you could take me out to dinner sometime. We'll bring one of Stark's paying cards."

"This is some backwards shit. We're supposed to do dinner before we fool around."

Loki shrugged, twirling the sucker in his mouth as he turned and walked away. "I never said being together would make any sense. And you can run this experiment next time- on me instead. You'll absolutely hate it."

Clint snorted and watched the god saunter down the hall, away to wherever his feet took him. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I like lemons."


End file.
